meeting chibinya
by amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru
Summary: what happens when a new sidekick stumbles into the teams life? literally! robinxxoc with minor wallyxxoc supermartian and a little spitfire! NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch working on finding a way to make the bat cave security system even better (if that's possible) when a small feminine figure wearing blackish green body suit a red skirt green backpack and red cat ears stumbled through the door. "Who the hell are you?" Wally said earning a smack in the back of the head from Artemis. The girl looked around confused and rubbed the back of her head. The security panel on the wall beeped several times. The look on the girls face changed from confusion to anger. "I am not!" she yelled walking towards the security panel. More beeping came from the panel and it was almost as if they where talking to each other. "For your information I don't know who I am!" Megan got up from her seat across the room and went to the girl. "Look, sit down and let us help you." It was obvious she was either a sidekick or some super fan but a super fan could have never gotten pass my security system… I sidekick couldn't get past my security system… who the hell is she? Megan was asking about her memory "All I know is the man with the tail calls me Chibi-nya… I think he is some how close to I… like a dad or an employer that I know on a personal level? I also know that I was at the circus one time. Also your security system is one of the rudest yet most beautiful things I have ever seen in my entire life." I could feel myself blushing "thank you… I kinda made it." I said hoping that I wasn't totally red. She just giggled. "Do you mind if I look inside your brain?" Meagan asked. She got kinda nervous all of a sudden. I saw Wally out of the corner of my eye spinning his communicator on the table and staring at Artemis from across the room. Meagan jumped a little and gasped loudly running to her room and slamming the door. When the door slammed shut Wally's communicator fell to the ground and broke into several pieces. "I know for a fact you are fast enough to have caught that!" said aqualad angrily. "No prob! I got it!" in only a few minutes not only was the communicator fixed but clean of any scratches or dents. Meagan came out of her room and motioned for me and aqua lad to come with her. After we got into the hall I could tell there is something wrong. "I was able to look at her memories she is Chibi nya she is a sidekick to a Japanese hero called Necko-Shujinko who found her when she was a child living on the streets. He is not affiliated with the justice league. She is a super genius and mechanic. I can jog her memory but I won't." That was enough information for aqualad who left to join the others. "Why wont you jog her memory?" she looked at me with pained eyes. "Do you swear you won't tell? I mean super swear!" I nodded my head in agreement. If I had to super swear it was something bad. "She watched her mother be murdered, and after her mother was gone her dad raped her repeatedly, she never told anyone not even her hero." I could see tears welling up in her eyes as she said this. Super boy came up behind her startling us both. I went back into the living room "you have an amazing central processing unit!" everyone stared at Chibi as she was… what the hell was she doing? Was she flirting with my laptop? I could see Wally trying not to laugh. "I omg at this awe deserving piece of technology!" I didn't quite know what to do. "Honto? Well I'm pretty sure I'm not 100% virus free but I'm pretty clean myself." Super boy cleared his throat breaking her out of her strange unconsciously voiced adoration of my laptop. "Oh sorry!" I smiled a little. "Its okay I would choose my laptop as a conversation partner before Wally." Wally laughed. "And he does on a regular basis." Everyone broke out in laughter. "Aqualad why don't we set Chibi-nya up in the guest quarters?" said Megan. After they left Wally looked at me with a smirk that kinda scared me. "Robin likes Chibi! Robin likes Chibi!" he sung while running around me in circles. "Haha very mature Wally!" I laughed at his child like behavior. "She totally al but flirted with your laptop but barely acknowledged your existence! You can not say you are not jellin!" I just ignored him hoping that he would drop it. When he didn't I responded the best way I knew how "I'm not into girls. I don't have time to be. I have too much going on right now. Besides I'm only 13." He shrugged it off. "Well good thing because I'm totally going for it." His smirk annoyed me. "Dude! You don't even know how old she is! She could be way too young for you!" his smirk widened. "Age is but a number and she is totally hot!" this infuriated me. The angrier I got the wider his smirk grew. I realized how he was playing with my mind but I was to mad. I was just gonna have to keep giving him what he wanted. "No, age is not just a number! I will kick your ass if you do anything to her!" everyone looked shocked at me. I was trying to calm my breathing when I realized I had cussed at him. I never cuss. "Sorry man. I just empathize with her is all I've been in the same places she has only not as bad and I don't want her to get hurt." They all looked at me suspiciously. "Okay well whatever just try not to loose your cool again by the way she is 14." Said Super boy, who was now walking in the direction that Meagan had gone off in. I do kinda have to admit to myself she was very pretty and I couldn't help but be attracted maybe even slightly aroused at the way she twirled her hair in her fingers or shifted her weight when she walked. What am I thinking? I need to get my head back on straight. I can't let myself be distracted by a girl!

KF's point of view

After Robin freaked out on me I didn't know what to do. I mean am I supposed to lay off or keep messing with him… I think I will choose the latter. After almost everyone was asleep I found Meagan in the kitchen baking something. "Hey Miss Martian whatcha makin?" she smiled probably happy I hadn't hit on her yet, or maybe because I wasn't upset about the Robin thing. "Cookies and lemon bars, and you where right the first time." Can I not have any private thoughts? Anyways I just need to get to the chase. "She is a super genius no magic involved!" She answered my question before I could ask. "Now take her this lemon bar and here are two chocolate chip cookies for you." She said handing me two paper plates. I walked towards the guest quarters. If I was gonna convince Robin I had shifted my main obsession towards Chibi I was gonna have to stay relatively far away from Meagan. When I came to the room she was in bed playing with an iphone. "Cool! Whose phone?" she looked at it confused. "The phone is mine, but I set a password and I can't figure it out. I tried everything but it won't do anything until I enter the password." I handed her the plate with the lemon bar and she glanced at my plate "cookie, coo-kie, kie-coo, kie-mi, kimi?" what was she doing? "Kimi I think it's what they call me it's short for something, Kimi-na? Kimi-no? Kimiko! Kimiko! It's my name my secret identity! Hey why do they call them cookies if you bake them I'm gonna start calling them bakies!" I laughed. "Have you and Robin talked yet? I think you would get along great he says things like whelmed and aster! He could probably help with your phone." She smiled. "Whelmed? I like that. I suppose aster is the opposite of disaster." This girl is good I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed making sure that she grabbed her phone and neither of us forgot our sweets. "Come on its kind of depressing in an empty room anyways. She didn't resist in fact I think she was more eager than I was. After we got down the hall a little I moved in front of her. "Hey Chibi-nya you figure anything out?" he said with a smile his eyes immediately falling on her. "Uh yea actually a couple things: My real name is Kimiko, I enjoy being a smart-ass as well as playing with words, I really like lemon bars, and I really must trust Necko-sama because I feel as naked as one can feel in this suit. Oh and I'm really good at coming up with cell-phone passwords you think you could help me with that?" she held out the phone to him. After taking the phone from her hand he reached back into his dresser and grabbed a plain red t-shirt and handed it to her. "Yay I love this color!" she said excitedly putting on the shirt. We both laughed at her bubbly response. Robin hooked the phone up to his computer and within seconds the phone was unlocked. "Here you go Kimiko!" I can't say I am too fond of the way her name sounds coming out of his mouth but he sure seemed to like it. "Okay now I'm told Meagan made bakies! You wanna go see if there are any left?" we where both smiling at her word. I know I started off just messing with Robin but Kimiko is so cute with her long shiny hair, the way her hips move when she walks is almost seductive. I shouldn't be so distracted by her yet I am.

Kimiko (Chibi-nya)'s point of view

"So it looks like no more bakies! That's cool you can have part of my lemon bar if you would like." It was fun how they both smiled whenever I said bakies. "Technically a bar is round and rod shaped so wouldn't that make it a lemon brick?" Robin was throwing them right back at me. "I do believe you are correct!" everyone was so nice. Well Meagan, Wally, and Robin where anyways. "I noticed everyone pretty much uses there real name except for you Super boy and aqualad. Why is that?" he studied me for a few seconds. "well aqualad is a heck of a lot easier to say than kaldur'ahm, super boy is just Super boy, and as for me it is my duty to keep my identity a secret at all cost even if that means not letting my friends know, because once my identity is figured out it is just a small jump to batman's identity." I nodded in understanding even though I already knew his identity. Figuring it was best he knew I knew I spoke up. "So I guess I should just keep my mouth shut then considering your computer was quick to give that information up to me." He looked at me with shock. "Yes you should." Butted in Wally probably feeling left out of the conversation. "Hey rob what does wary mean." Robin laughed a little. "Wary: marked by keen caution and watchful prudence." Robin said in the most Webster way he could. I bit my lip and my fingers went up in my hair to twirl it. I must say I find brains in a guy a real turn on. "Great and what does prudence mean?" I kinda chuckled a little "prudence: discretion in practical affairs, knowing how to avoid embarrassment or distress." That Webster voice will be the death of me. "As in for a guy who is obviously very, very intelligent, Wally, you just aren't as prudent as Robin are you?" Wally smiled. "How did you know how intelligent I was?" I returned the smile. "you took notice of the strange material my suit is made of, something only a gay fashion designer, very observant detective, or a scientist would take notice of, and we already established the fact that you are not prudent enough to be a detective and I assumed you where not gay. That leaves me with the conclusion that you are quiet the scientist." He smirked. "Does that make me even smarter than boy wonder?" boy wonder… why does that ring more bells than just robins name. "Not by a long shot." He frowned. "Okay well I am tired lets all go to bed and we can talk about this more tomorrow when we check out your phone." Robin said. With that we all went to bed

********* Time skip- 2 am***********

I fell out of bed I was trying not to scream and cry but I couldn't stop crying. It was awful! The worst thing I have ever seen! I hope to he'll that it was a nightmare and not a flashback. I must have set off the automatic door with one of my devices. It was swooshing open and closed rapidly robin and Wally got to my door and looked at each other after a few failures each they finally got inside my room Wally rushed to the side of the bed where I was and pulled me off the floor on to the bed he pulled me into his lap and held me tightly. Robin rubbed my back while I cried on Wally's shoulder after a few minutes I finally started calming down. "Are you okay? Was it a bad dream? Memory? I'll get you some water." Said robin walking to the kitchen. I turned around so my back was pressed against Wally's chest I held his wrists pulling his arms into my stomach. "Do you feel better? You wanna smile for me? Smile please!" When I wouldn't smile I felt him vibrating rapidly. It actually felt really good (yes in that way) but I didn't want to admit it. "Wally please stop it tickles! I can't take it!" I said laughing. Robin walked in to see me squirming all over the bed laughing trying to pull away. "Kay, come on man cut it out." He said pulling me away from the vibrating teen. He sat down on the bed with us. "Is it okay for you to try to tell us what the dream was about?" I tried to swallow the pain and form the words. "It was my dad and he was..." I couldn't finish the tears where trying to come back and I couldn't get my breathing under control. The door went back into its rapid opening and closing state. "Its okay you don't have to tell us I know." robin pulled me into his chest. I'm not sure how he knew but I really didn't care I just wanted to be in the arms of my friends. "I know this is strange but will you two please sleep in here with me tonight? I don't wanna be all alone." The three of us fell asleep quickly when I woke up the first thing I saw was that we had all shifted around in our sleep I was way down at the foot of the bed and Wally and robin where laying with here heads at the headboard holding onto each other. I got up and shut the door. And walked over to the alarm clock and set it off. They woke up and scrambled out of each others embraces. I made the cutest fake pout and looked at them "don't worry it was hot, but next time don't leave me out." I slid out of the room stressing the movement of my hips as I walked. I stopped at the outside of his door listening in on what they said. "Well at least we know she thinks we are hot." Robin threw a pillow at Wally and snapped. "No now we know that she likes guy on guy and that we where all over each other in our sleep." I have no idea why I felt the need to mess with there brains. Maybe it's just what I do. Maybe it was because even though they where my friends and nothing more (at the moment at least) seeing them get all flustered gave me fuzzy feelings inside.

Kay guys! Now review and tell me what team you are chibin (chibixrobin) or walliko (wallyxkimiko) this will affect the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I am kinda disappointed with the last chapter of my teen titans fanfic, i also decided to change the name of the story to you're the shit. i decided to only keep one story for each category the stories that made it are

shugo chara: awkward moment (or naghiko's awkward moment i cant remember"

young justice: meeting chibi-nya

teen titans: you're the shit

i didnt delete the generator rex one but what happened was i uploaded the uneddited version by mistake and before i could fix it i got a really bad flame that totally discouraged me. i mean i seriously will never post any of my generatorrex again, even though i totally loved it. and im not mad at the guy that wrote the flame. he was probably just trying to give constructive criticism to make me a better writer and all, but he just came off assy! ... i guess that sounds like im mad at him doesnt it.

anyways love and screw you all,

kiyo-nya

NEW CHAPTERS ARE A COMIN YALL! forgive me im southern.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY, so I know I said I was going to keep going, and you guys are probably tired of authors notes teasing you, but try as I may I cannot unblock my brain, and I have taken way too long a break.

I'm just planning to start over new. I have done some serious work (I mean, pulverized and totally rebuilt my brain) on my grammar and language issues and am actually considering beta'ing starting tomorrow, so I have a proposition.

I'm going to give my stories to you guys, you can take it wherever you wish, provided you use me as your beta (just so I can keep tabs on what is going on and such), I will also be open to advising and RP'ing* for/with you should you stumble over anything while writing.

The story stats are as follows (and I just copy and pasted the summaries and titles/ they look like crap):

body gaurding / up for grabs/ have at it readers!

_amu and the girls are utau's body gaurds, after kuukai quits so that he can be her boyfriend. yaya and kairi, are totally crushin on each other. amu and nagihiko like each other too. tadase loves rima, but she is tryin to break up amuhiko. rated t-m_

i am so not an evo! /yea... didn't work out for me/up for grabs!

_So this cricket girl is living in providence with rex and they fall in love, blah, blah, blah!_

It doesnt have to end! /just take it/ please, I beg of you/im dry on this

_follow the lives of hinamori amu and all her friends massive secrets revealed it starts a little tadamu but is totally amuto rated teen for extremely mild suggestive theme later in the story and rude,suggestive,and/or flirtatious comments._

You're the Shit / this one hurts to let go of, but im done./up for grabs

_rae and bb are growing quite fond of each other. lust will stop at nothing to have change alert! Used to be "what you do to me"._

meeting chibinya /I have no ide what I was thinking/ mary sue gone totally wrong/ it just screams reform me

what happens when a new sidekick stumbles into the teams life? literally! robinxxoc with minor wallyxxoc supermartian and a little spitfire! NOT SLASH!

Sweet, now pm or comment and I will get in touch with you to negotiate story ownership. All the stories not listed are on my other account. I'm sure some of you noticed I changed my name to "SecretMeta" my second account will be "yoru-no-kuro-neko"

Basically I hate myself for writing some of these; I look back and am just like… "What am I? A middle school girl?" I would stop writing all together if I had to finish these. Clearing out my stories gives me some room to start clean.

Sing me a song /still mine/ to be transferred to second account/ but I would love it if you guys sent me some songfics to add to it (I particularly love nagixamu and kukaixikuto—yep I'm Yaoi/Yuri friendly nowadays)


End file.
